


Take your time

by yutae127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your time

Taeyong cracks his eyes open when felt a heavy weight on his torso. A pair of eyes is staring intensely back at him. 

"Good morning." 

He couldn't fathom their current situation but his right hand made it's way to Yuta's face to push up the bangs covering the other's face.

Yesterday was their last performance of their NCT 127 promotion. Last night, they gather to celebrate the success of the album sales and how much their fandom has grown. 

Taeyong looks to the bed on his left and found no sleeping Haechan, his roommate. It fully dawns at him the the younger members didn't joined their drinking sessions that night. Although it's still a blur as to why he is in one bed with Yuta. Well at least, both of them are fully clothed. 

"What are you thinking?" Yuta asked in a hoarse voice. 

He must've stared at Yuta for so long because the younger pulled closer his face close to his, "Why...Us. This." 

Taeyong felt a pair of soft lips on his. It was so sudden that he's the verge of pushing Yuta away. This isn't something normal between them. They must've been a pair that's close to the heap, but that was plainly affection of the friendship they have and no one just jumps on each other like this. 

A small whimper excapes Taeyong's mouth when Yuta kissed him fully, and that's when he figured Yuta isn't letting him go soon when he gripped on his hips tightly. 

Yuta pulled away for air and hovers above him, hands roaming on Taeyong's belly before pulling his shirt up. 

It must be the foundation of bond between them that made Taeyong go along with it. He should be yelling and pushing Yuta away, but he knows he can't reject the younger just like that. They didn't finish drinking until it was dawn and Taeyong wonders if Yuta is sober. 

 

Yuta preceeds on kissing his neck, collar, to his chest and all around his torso. Taking off his own shirt too. They lose so much weight during promotion and it's sickening to see the pattern of their ribs on the skin.

It was cold inside the room but their skin hitting against one another makes Taeyong desperate for the warmth. 

Yuta went back on biting his lip and Taeyong shivers when he felt Yuta's hand working on his belt and undo the zipper. 

He was high-strung to what's coming next, holding his breath when Yuta tooks off his under garment and Taeyong trembled when he realized he's fully naked in front of Yuta, someone younger and who is like a brother to him. 

"Are you scared? You don't want to do it?" Yuta cooed when he noticed how tensed Taeyong was. 

"Don't wanna do what." Taeyong mutters blankly. 

Yuta laughed at Taeyong's scared expression and holds him tight. It was comfortable to be in Yuta's arm and that had Taeyong thinking they'd stop there. Until the younger gets up, not to stop, but to check whether the door is locked. 

Taeyong watches him take off his own pants and boxers feet away from the bed. And he wasn't ready to see someone else's erection, especially not his bestfriend's, so he covered his face with a pillow quickly. 

 

Yuta chuckled at this and pry sway the pillow. "What are you doing? I want to see your pretty face." He says.

"It's my first time!" 

"Sexy." 

Yuta slips his fingers in between Taeyong's thighs. Every inch of Taeyong's skin is pale and flawless that it makes his mouth waters. As though Taeyong was that ice cream on commercial Winwin and him always fancy about. "Turn around." 

Taeyong huffs in annoyance before complying. He'd rather not see what's about to happen so he figured this position is just fine. Just fine, until Yuta spits grossly on his butt. "Oh my god, what." 

Yuta laughs again and trails his saliva with his fingers, pulling Taeyong's cheeks apart to tease his entrance and the older shudders at the feeling. 

Taeyong didn't fully expect it when Yuta licks a stripe on his entrance. He was about to protest and tell him to stop but Yuta made the position difficult when he hovers at the back of Taeyong's knees to keep him still. 

Yuta licks a kittenish lick on his hole again and Taeyong choked at the way it must feel. 

"Yuta--stop." 

When Yuta finally dips his tongue inside, Taeyong arches his back and gruntled a loud. "Fuck!" He could've sworn someone outside hears it.

A smirk made it's way to Yuta's lips as he pushed his tongue in and out of Taeyong's hole. His tongue delves in further when Taeyong clenches on his wet muscle unintentionally. The sensation must be too much for him. 

Yuta pulls away for breath before pushing his tongue flat against Taeyong's entrance once again, making the other whimper when he wriggles his wet muscles on his inner walls. 

"Fuck--Yuta. Enough! Enough!" 

He ignored the protest of the older, darting his tongue further inside Taeyong at the thought of it being his first time. Taeyong is someone so gentle and impeccable that he wonders if he even touch himself. 

Yuta aches at the though of that and realized how much his erection needs attention. He pulled away from Taeyong's hole with a lewd sound, causing another whimper from the older. He figures they don't have the tools to do it right now. His stash of lubricant is hidden safely in the room he shares with Jaehyun and Mark. 

"Do you--do you have-" Yuta's eyes roamed around the room and felt lucky when he sees a bottle of lotion just on top of the desk beside the bed. 

Taeyong muttered something Yuta couldn't understand. The rimming isn't something Taeyong could handle. Now, Yuta knows how to make him this weak. 

He reached out for the bottle and put a huge amount on his hand to slick his cock. He's sure Taeyong wasn't stretched enough so he pushed a finger inside, surprising Taeyong and making him yelp. 

"Oh my god. What is it agai---"

Yuta pushed the second finger in, scissoring him. Taeyong's hole was tight and Yuta wonders if they can get this over with because his third finger can hardly go in. 

"It--it hurts." Taeyong moaned to the pillow. 

"I'll be gentle." Yuta cooed. His plan was to stop whenever Taeyong tells him to. But not anymore when Taeyong is fully exposed like this in front of him. 

Yuta knows his lust kicks him hard when he pulled out his fingers and positioned the head of his cock on Taeyong's hole. The older wasn't fully stretched yet and he knows it's going to hurt so he pushed in slowly. The crown of his erection has hardly even go in when Taeyong whimpered in pain. 

"Shit. Yuta. Fuck." 

Yuta used all his force left to enter Taeyong completely that had Taeyong growling in pain and arching his back. 

"Fuck--stop." 

"You have to adjust." Yuta says, doubting himself even. "It'll be fine s--soon." He stutters when Taeyong clenched on him. 

Taeyong couldn't feel his feet but the pain in his back feels so regretful. It hurts so much and he doubts it'll hurt less sooner. He feels Yuta's hand caressing his shoulder down to his back and it didn't help because it only made him shiver. 

Yuta tried to move by pulling out a little and gently pushing in. Taeyong seemed fine by that so he repeated the action. 

 

Taeyong bites his moans onto the pillow when Yuta grinds on him hard. The pain on his back was replaced by heat and pleasure. 

Yuta knows he's about to reach his orgrasm and wonders if Taeyong will let him live if he cums inside him. "I'm going to cu---" 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO STILL PLAYING TAG?!" 

The knock on the door was too loud that Yuta had himself completely pulled out Taeyong in surprise. He swore to himself that he'd stop being friends with Taeil from now on.


End file.
